Modern building construction incorporates composites, wood, metal backing, and blocking within stud-framed walls and ceilings. Connecting backing, blocking, and framing members together, and to adjacent surfaces, is generally achieved by selecting bent steel angles, clips, brackets, clasps, and straps, joined together with a variety of screws, nails, welds, or other means of attachment. This invention provides a single connector for a variety of framing needs.